


Have a Very Happy UnBirthday

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Angelcest, Angels need birthday cakes too!, Biblical References, Birthday Cake, Destiel side pairing, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Inappropriate Dinner conversations, Innuendo, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Lucifer, Musical References, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Post-Coital Crying, Pregnant Angels, Prior Michafer (Michael/Lucifer), Rough Oral Sex, Sabrifer, Spanking, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Mary wants Lucifer and Gabriel to have a birthday just like her. After some planning with Sam, she sets about to make that happen. In the meantime, some family come to visit and some long lost secrets come to light.





	Have a Very Happy UnBirthday

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! We're back! Long time no see. Here it is. Part 57. I can't really believe we're still going at it but we have all but the last three or four parts written. 
> 
> In case anyone doesn't recognize the song that Sam and Lucifer start singing, it's from The Music Man and the song is called "Til there was you." Also, spoken Enochian is BOLD print. 
> 
> As always, @samwise-the-true-hero (Tumblr URL) is beautiful for being our beta. Thank you so much *blows kisses*
> 
> So sit back, read and we hope you enjoy. Drop us a note and let us know what you think. Comments and kudos are better than chocolate and less calories too.
> 
> You can find us on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell.tumblr.com & madamelibrarian.tumblr.com

Mary Rose looked at the display of birthday cakes and candles while Sam picked out general baking ingredients to restock for Gabriel and Lucifer’s baking proclivities. “Daddy, does Mommy and Papa have birthdays?”

Sam stopped as he perused the almond flour selection and he thought for a moment. “I don’t think Mommy and Papa celebrate birthdays,” he said after a few moments before putting the almond flour that Lucifer preferred into the cart, “Angels really don’t have birthdays.”

“How come?” She asked, picking up a box of Funfetti cake mix.

Sam crouched down next to his daughter. “I don’t know, ask God,” he said gently.

She held up the box so Sam could see it and gave him her best impression of his puppy expression, “Can we give them this and candles?”

Sam began to smile a bit. “You want to give Papa and Mommy birthdays?” he asked.

Mary Rose nodded emphatically, making her hair flop into her face, “With cake and gummies and presents.”

Sam grinned, “Sounds good. Now, the funfetti would be good for Papa, but do you know what Mommy’s favorite cake flavor is?”

Turning to the shelf, the little girl considered the options before squealing and pointing several shelves above her to the Devil’s Food cake, “Chocolate!”

Sam grinned and picked up a box of Devil’s food cake. “Yes, Princess, chocolate,” he placed the box and the Funfetti into the cart and he smiled at her, “Let’s finish shopping and get home so we can talk to Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas about your idea.”

“Okay,” She skipped ahead of him and jumped onto the end of the cart, “Can we get them pony rides too?”

Sam laughed, “We’ll see, sweetheart. We’ll see.”

**.oOo.**

Lucifer groaned and pulled the covers up and over his head, burrowing further into the warm nest as he sought refuge against frigid hands.

“Come on, Heylel. Time to get up or you can have Mary pouncing on you when she escapes the kitchen.” Sam said, his hands sneaking under the covers to rub along Lucifer’s side.

Lucifer squirmed and made a quiet mumble about the cold.

“We’ve got a surprise for you,” Sam sing songed as he nuzzled against Lucifer’s neck.

“Can I get it in bed?” Lucifer murmured, leaning into his mate’s warmth but shying away from his cold hands.

Sam lifted the blankets and crawled in beside him, “For once, no.” His hand drifted down to lightly cup Lucifer’s boxer free cock, “Unless you want the family to see this.”

Lucifer groaned and rocked his hips back away from Sam’s hand. “Cold hands!” he whined.

“You are a terrible grump in the morning,” Sam chuckled, rolling away from Lucifer and flipping the covers back, “It’s almost like you don’t want to try Gabriel’s cinnamon crunch pancakes.”

Lucifer pouted and sat up, his hair disheveled and shivering. “Meanie,” he mumbled, getting out of bed to find pajamas.

“I would have woken you up all slow and dirty, but Mary Rose really wants to talk to you.”

Lucifer slid on his pajamas and draped himself sleepily over his mate. “At nine AM on a Saturday morning?” he grumbled good naturedly, kissing Sam’s cheek.

“She inherited Gabriel’s enthusiasm,” Sam wrapped his arm around Lucifer, leading him out of the room.

Lucifer smiled and leaned his head against Sam’s shoulder. “Apparently.”

“And your love of gummy bears. Gabriel has already forbidden them from pancakes today. He says he’s in a purist mood.”

Lucifer snorted and cuddled into Sam.

They made it into the kitchen where Gabriel and Dean were cooking up a storm while Castiel was in the middle of a lively conversation with Mary Rose about butterflies.

Lucifer beamed at his family and snuggled into Sam, kissing his cheek. “Now where’s my Princess?” he asked.

Mary Rose’s head snapped up as she squealed for her mommy, jumping down from her chair and running over to try and jump into his arms.

Lucifer laughed and opened his arms for his daughter, catching her and hoisting her onto his hip. “My, you’re almost too big for me to lift!” He laughed as he kissed her cheek. “What did you want Daddy to drag me out of bed for?”

“I has an important question.” Mary Rose fidgeted with the front of Lucifer’s shirt, growing shy at her Mommy’s undivided attention.

“And what is your important question, Princess?” Lucifer asked with a smile, running his nose along his daughter’s cheek.

She took a deep breath and blurted out, “Canwegiveyouandpapaabirthdaypartycuzyouneedbirthdays?”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down, Princess,” Lucifer laughed, kissing her nose. “Can you ask that again for me, please?”

Gabriel had turned around to stare at their daughter with an amused grin, “I want to see if she can do that again.”

Mary Rose ignored her sandy haired father and tugged on her pigtail, a nervous habit she was developing even though Sam tried time and time again to get her to stop by gently occupying her hands when he saw it happening. “Daddy and me were shoppin’ and I saw cakes and I remembered we never gave you or Papa a birthday. Can we give you one? Please?”

Lucifer’s heart melted and he held his daughter close, gently removing her pigtail from her hand and holding onto it. “You want to give me and Papa a birthday?” he asked softly.

She nodded and twisted around to look over her shoulder at Gabriel, “Daddy even let me get you a ‘fetti cake. And gummy worms for Mommy’s chocolate cake.”

Lucifer hugged his daughter close and kissed her hair. “I have no objections to getting a birthday,” he murmured.

Gabriel stepped up to them and ruffled Mary Rose’s hair, “So are you going to be the baker and make the cakes?”

“I was going to help her,” Sam offered up from his spot by the counter where he’d been sipping on his coffee.

“Would we even _have_ cakes if we do that?” Lucifer teased Sam good-naturedly

“Nope, you’d have bricks of charcoal,” Dean chimed in just to be swatted across the back of his head by Sam, “Bitch.”

“I can follow directions on a box, Jerk,” Sam said.

Gabriel snorted as he went back to the stove to finish breakfast, “That’s what you said about the Mac n’ Cheese. You still burnt it.”

“I liked it. It was crunchy.” Mary Rose added helpfully.

“And tasted like hellfire.” Castiel chimed in.

Lucifer kissed Sam’s cheek. “Why doesn’t Dean help with the baking and you can...Groom us?” he suggested.

“So I’m a groomsmen now,” Sam said with a smirk, he knew what kind of activities followed groomings. Activities he didn’t mind in the least bit.

Gabriel handed Sam a plate and waggled his eyebrows, “You have very nimble fingers.”

“Can you three not do your weird m-a-t-i-n-g dance around the rest of us? There are innocent ears and Rosemary in the room,” Dean wrinkled his nose at them while refilling his coffee.

“Who’s the innocent one beyond the child?” Lucifer laughed. “Surely you don’t mean my dear baby brother.”

“No, I’m well versed in many aspects of m-a-t-i-n-g. Dean is the one who didn’t know about ...” Castiel used an old Enochian word for an quasi-sexual act involving grace and holy oil while Dean turned a faint shade of pink.

Lucifer laughed warmly and winked at his best friend. “Well then, innocent child,” he chuckled. “You stay here with the other innocent child and bake cakes. _I’m_ going to be a not so innocent grown up.” He kissed Dean’s cheek in an over-exaggerated parental-like way after handing Mary over to Dean before walking back smugly to his mates. “Shall we head to the sleeping area, my loves?”

“After breakfast,” Gabriel pressed a plate into Lucifer’s hands, “Now be a good boy and eat.”

Lucifer gave an over dramatic sigh and began eating his breakfast eagerly.

Breakfast was doled out and eaten with their family all together in one place, laughing and talking about the new birthdays to mark down on the calendar. Toward the end, Castiel looked up pensively, “If Lucifer and Gabriel are celebrating their creation on the same day would that make them twins? Metaphorically speaking.”

Dean smirked at his brother and gave a sidelong glance at Lucifer. “Twins, Sammy? You sinner.”

Lucifer laughed and shook his head. “Good boys go to Satan now,” he teased.

“Mommy, who’s Satan?” Mary Rose looked up from her pancakes and shoved a fork full in her mouth.

“Once upon a time, there was a very bad man named Satan, and he lived in a dark place called Hell. It's where God sent the bad people, but now God doesn't do that anymore because Satan no longer exists. The end.” Lucifer said.

“That’s one version,” Dean patted Lucifer on the shoulder as he passed him.

“What’s a virgin mean?” Mary Rose asked, the adult conversations always confused her, especially when they used really big words.

Gabriel bit back a laugh, “Version, Gumdrop. It means there’s different ways to tell that story but they’re not for little ears.”

Mary Rose frowned at Gabriel, “I don’t have little ears.”

“You have the tiniest ears.” Sam reached over and playfully tugged her earlobe, but the little girl batted away the offending hand.

Lucifer laughed at his daughter’s antics and leaned over to ruffle her hair. “Never change, Princess,” he smiled, “Never change.”

Dean slurped the last of his coffee which usually signaled the end of their meals, “Vamos, Birthday People. It’s time for me and Rosemary to clean up and make cakes.”

Lucifer grinned and jumped up from his seat eagerly. “C’mon!” he encouraged his mates.

Gabriel disappeared from the room completely with a flap of wings, leaving Sam to follow Lucifer. Sam raced past his remaining mate and playfully swatted at his rear, “Come on, birthday boy.”

Lucifer squawked and chased after Sam, laughing as he slid into the bedroom and jumped into the nest, landing next to his brother and kissing him deeply.

Sam shut the door and locked it before tugging his shirt off, “So how do my birthday boys want to play?”

Lucifer shrugged as he slid his own shirt off and let out his wings.

“I, for one, want to get my hands on some wings,” Gabriel buried his fingers in the downy underside of Lucifer’s wings and tugged them gently.

Lucifer moaned and arched his back as Gabriel tugged on his wings. “Fuck.”

“Not yet, Heylel. Give me time to get there,” Gabriel smirked, his hand slipping down to circle the pad of his index finger around Lucifer’s oil gland.

“I can’t actually remember the last time the both of us gave him a wingjob,” Sam knelt behind the former devil and kissed a path from his hips to shoulders. Stopping intermittently to suck a light mark into the pale expanse of skin.

Lucifer moaned softly and shuddered. “You both are evil, wicked, and plan on destroying me,” he accused with a shaky breath.

“That’s because you were too slow to make up your mind. Now you get to be ‘Birthday Bottom’,” Gabriel kissed along Lucifer’s throat, taking his time to lick at the salty taste of his brother’s skin.

Lucifer gave a breathless laugh. “You know I don’t mind being a bottom,” he whispered.

Sam stretched up and ran a soft hand over Lucifer’s rear, “Even if this bottom is getting paddled?”

Lucifer shuddered violently and absently rocked himself back into Sam’s hand. “Yes,” he whispered.

“Gabriel too. It is a tradition after all.” Sam whispered in his ear while capturing Gabriel’s gaze, “One strike for every year.”

“You’d be stuck on one of us if that were to happen,” Lucifer chuckled softly. “You’d be spanking us until you _died._ ”

“But what a way to go,” Gabriel said as he pinched one of Lucifer’s glands.

“Then pick a number and who goes first.” Sam sat back on his heels and slowly drew Lucifer’s pants down over the curve of his ass.

Lucifer gasped and groaned. “Gabriel goes first because _he’s a little shit._ ”

Gabriel smirked up at his brother and withdrew his hands from his wings, “I could stop. But I know you love it when I’m being my charming self.”

Lucifer groaned and smirked. “I do. But ooohhhhh you make me want to do bad things to you when you’re a little shit.”

“Like what?” Sam asked, running a finger along the underside of Lucifer’s balls.

“Face fuck him,” Lucifer admitted, groaning loudly.

Gabriel slide Lucifer’s sleep pants the rest of the way off and gripped his hardened cock, “With this? Would you like to stick your deliciously hard, wet cock into my mouth? Make me take you to the root to the point I can’t draw a breath?”

Lucifer groaned and rocked his hips up. “Fuck, yes.”

Sam joined in by draping himself over Lucifer’s back and whispering, “Hold his head just so as you use that sweet mouth. Then cumming all over his face?”

“Fuck, yes, please,” Lucifer whispered, gripping the back of Gabriel’s hair tightly. “Can I face fuck him while you spank him?”

“Ask him, Heylel,” Sam rolled off the bed to go to the closet where they kept their toys.

Lucifer groaned and looked at Gabe. “Can I?” he whispered.

“Only if you’ll fuck me when you get your spanking,” Gabriel lifted up and pressed a sucking kiss to Lucifer’s bottom lip.

Lucifer moaned and nipped at Gabriel’s top lip. “You could rub yourself off with my wings while I’m getting spanked,” he whispered.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. He should have seen that coming, Lucifer always did have a thing for reaching climax without being touched other than a paddle, “Or you could suck me while Sam brightens that ass of yours.”

“Or you could just tease me and cum all over my wings,” Lucifer countered.

The sound of leather hitting flesh filled the room as Sam warmed up Lucifer’s favorite paddle with the flat of his palm, “Should I let you two negotiate while I get through the first thousand? We are going to be here for a while, so we’ve got time.”

Lucifer’s back straightened upon hearing the sound of his favorite paddle hitting the meat of Sam’s palm, a breathless whimper tearing from his throat.

“Easy, Heylel.” Gabriel murmured as he sat up and smoothed his hands over Lucifer’s chest, “Just tell me where you want me and then Sammy can spank me rosy and get mine over with.”

Lucifer jumped a little upon Gabriel’s contact with his chest and he swallowed, clearing his mind. “Sure. Um… in the nest, in the middle,” he said shakily. He moved himself back up against the headboard with a deep breath, waiting for his brother’s mouth. The sound of leather and flesh always made him hyper aware and hyper focused on that sound, if it wasn’t coming from it hitting his flesh.

Gabriel scurried to the center of the nest, ripping off his clothes as he went, like an overeager puppy. “I’m getting a spanking before you,” he teased Lucifer with a little wiggle of his rear.

“Do you honestly think I mind?” Lucifer chuckled, leaning over his brother and smacking his ass.

Gabriel let out a yelp and fell down to his hands and knees, “No, because you're an old kinky fucker.”

“ _Excuse you,_ ” Lucifer snarked. “Sam! He called me old!”

“Poor baby,” Sam cooed as he laid the paddle to the side, “Want me to spank him for you?”

“Please. While I fuck his face.”

Gabriel smirked up at the both of them and sat up on his knees, “Think you can take me, Sammich?”

Sam raised his eyebrow at the archangel and slowly advanced toward him, “Try me.”

Lucifer shuddered and smirked up at him.

Laughing, Gabriel crawled away from Sam, making the hunter chase after him. Sam snagged him around his ankle and pulled him back to the center of the nest, flipping him over onto his stomach and laying several blows to his upturned rear.

Lucifer smirked.

Gabriel gasped and mewled at the smacks. “Fuck, fuck _fuck._ ”

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you. What was that?” Sam said with a grin as he did it again, each swat landing harder than the previous one.

“FUCK!” Gabriel dropped his head down and panted.

Sam looked at Lucifer and flexed his wrist, “I think he’s being too loud, don’t you?”

“Yes, I agree,” Lucifer smirked. “Gabe, open up, gotta fuck your mouth.”

Gabriel panted and opened his mouth and engulfed Lucifer’s cock, swallowing it down.

“That’s it, little brother,” Lucifer crooned as he rocked his hips up firmly.

“I think twenty is a nice round number,” Sam murmured, rubbing his hands together before landing several blows to each of Gabriel’s ass cheeks.

Gabriel whined and sucked hard on Lucifer’s cock, his brother driving him down onto it hard, Lucifer’s fingers knotted in his hair.

“Damn, you two look positively sinful like this,” Sam grunted as he rained down strike after strike, not pausing until Gabriel’s ass was red and hot to his touch.

Lucifer grinned before groaning as Gabriel swallowed and he thrusted up hard into his brother’s mouth. “He’s the sinful one, with this mouth.”

“Does it feel good, Gabe?” Sam asked as he made it to the halfway point of Gabriel’s birthday spanking.

Gabriel whined and nodded.

Sam looked up into Lucifer’s eyes just as his next spank drove Gabriel further down onto the older angel’s cock, “What about you, Lucifer? Does this feel good for you too?”

“Oh it feels _so good,_ ” Lucifer replied, gasping and gripping Gabriel’s hair tighter.

“Only ten more,” Sam said as he swung once more and leaned forward to drop a kiss to Lucifer’s lips.

Lucifer returned the kiss as he rocked his hips up into Gabriel’s eager mouth, getting close. “I’m close, Sam,” he whispered.

Gabriel sucked hard on Lucifer’s cock, rolling his eyes upward to look at his brother. His throat relaxed further to take it in completely.

Having discarded the paddle, Sam rained down one blow after another, his hand leaving red marks along Gabriel’s thighs and ass. With the final two, Sam stopped to catch his breath and to run a soothing hand over the heated skin.

Gabriel swallowed, tears in his eyes from the spanking and face fucking, and he sucked on Lucifer’s cock _hard._

“FUCK!” Lucifer swore as he spilled down Gabriel’s throat.

Groaning, Sam pressed his groin up against Gabriel’s ass as he watched his elder lover lose himself to pleasure. Once Lucifer had calmed and slipped free of his brother’s mouth, Sam shifted to the side with a smile, “Want the final blows?” he queried Lucifer.

“Oh _yes,_ ” Lucifer breathed, moving behind Gabriel and rubbing his hot rear.

Gabriel keened and whimpered, thrusting his ass into Lucifer’s hand.

“Let big brother finish them,” Lucifer purred before laying down solid smacks across his other lover’s ass.

With the final sting of Lucifer’s hand, the pleasurable pressure that had been building in the pit of Gabriel’s stomach broke free, his orgasm crashing over him as he spilled onto the blankets.

Lucifer rubbed his brother’s back through the orgasm, whispering loving praises to him. When Gabriel was finished, he was gently lowered to the bedspread, “How are you doing, baby brother?”

Gabriel tried to lift his hand but it flopped back to the mattress as a grin split across his face, “Fan-freakin-tastic,” he muttered.

Lucifer grinned back and kissed Gabriel sweetly, moaning as he tasted himself off of his lips.

Sam grunted as he crawled off the bed and removed his pants, alleviating the compressed ache of his cock.

Lucifer drew back and smirked down at his brother. “Gonna watch?”

“For now,” Gabriel replied dopily.

“Then pay really close attention,” Sam said as he picked up the paddle and spun it in his palm, “Luci is going to love this but he might need a little help.”

“What makes you think I’m going to need help?” Lucifer snarked playfully. “Now how do you want me?”

“Face down, baby.” Sam picked up a pillow and folded it in half, “I want to see that pretty little ass up in the air for me.”

“Excuse me,” Lucifer said indignantly as he assumed the position Sam asked. “My ass is not little.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam said as he bent down to kiss the dimple in the small of Lucifer’s back, “But it is a luscious ass that I’ll take great pleasure in spanking.”

“You always do,” Lucifer grinned, wiggling his rear tantalizingly. “How many am I getting tonight, Sam?”

“Well you are older than Gabriel, aren’t you?” Sam stroked the paddle along the angel’s thigh, letting him feel the cool touch of the leather, “How many more than twenty do you think you should get?”

“I’m half a millennia older than Gabriel,” Lucifer hummed, shivering at the feel of the leather along his thigh. “So. . . How about we just spank me until I cum?”

“Anything my angel needs,” Sam purred as he trailed the paddle upward so that the edge nudged against the underside of Lucifer’s balls.

Lucifer whimpered and buried his head into the covers beneath him, quivering in anticipation.

Gabriel lazily rolled his side and took hold of Lucifer’s hand, kissing his cheek.

“Here we go,” Sam warned before he tapped the paddle against Lucifer’s ass, a bare hint of the power he could put behind the swing but still enough to give a pleasant sting.

Lucifer gasped and whimpered needily.

Sam kept a watchful eye on his mate as the paddle came down quicker and quicker, leaving little space between for any kind of recovery but he kept the force of each just enough to redden the swell of Lucifer’s ass. His free hand stroking up and down Lucifer’s back as he worked.

Lucifer whimpered and panted, rocking his hips back into the paddle. “More, harder, please, Sam, harder,” he begged after a time. His fingers were white knuckling the bedspread as he tried to regain his control and failed spectacularly.

“What do you need harder?” Sam asked as he licked a stripe up along Lucifer’s spine.

“Harder smacks, please?” Lucifer whined, gasping as Sam’s tongue trailed up his spine. “Please, spank me harder?”

“Like this?” Sam drew back his hand so that it was above his shoulder and then brought the paddle down so that the sound of leather hitting flesh cracked through the room.

Lucifer cried out in pleasure. “Yes! Like that! More, please!”

Sam strikes him several more times and then uses his hand to sooth the reddened skin, “Does our big bad General like me turning his ass red?”

“Uh huh, yes, please, more,” Lucifer mewled, thrusting his ass back into Sam’s hand. “Can I have more, please?”

“Poor angel, so desperate for it.” Sam flicked his eyes to Gabriel, who was watching them with unwavering attention, and smiled. “Join in anytime, Gabe.” Without further word or explanation he started once again, varying the blows in strength, speed and location until Lucifer was red and radiating heat from his ass all the way down his thighs.

When Sam had reached the twentieth one, Gabriel knelt up beside his brother and started alternating with Sam’s paddle, using only his hand.

“Being such a good boy. Taking his spankings and moaning like a bitch in heat.” Sam panted as sweat beaded and ran down his chest from the exertion.

Lucifer whined and shuddered, close to the edge and wanting to go over, but he mewled and moaned and withheld, not wanting the spanking to end.

Seeing the signs of Lucifer stringing himself out, Gabriel nipped at his shoulder as his hand slipped under his wing and rubbed against the raised gland, “Gonna cum for us, big brother? Cum from nothing but Sam spanking you or should I suck you some more?”

Lucifer whined and mewled and didn’t answer, shaking from the need to fly apart but still holding on as hard as he could. His wings flared out from Gabriel touching his oil gland and they fluffed up. Oil leaked out in copious amounts, giving his feathers a darker, sleeker look even as they poofed.

“Heylel,” Sam said in a commanding tone, “Are you edging yourself?”

Lucifer moaned. “Y-y-yes,” he admitted with a groan. “Don’t wanna cum yet, don’t wanna. . .”

“But we want you too,” Gabriel urged, “We love watching you come apart.”

Lucifer whimpered and still clung to his orgasm like it was a precious jewel.

The paddle made contact, jarring the angel forward, “I won’t cum at all if you don’t. Right now.” Sam said, the ache in his arm from spanking two archangels starting to turn into a burn.

Lucifer gasped and whined, clutching to the sheets and nearly ripping them, just about over the edge with the command.

Sam stilled the paddle and bent down to press his forehead against the small of Lucifer’s back, his own cock throbbing as bad as his arm from lack of attention and arousal, “Please, Heylel. I want to cum. I want you to cum,” the hunter pleaded, nearly sounding desperate himself.

Lucifer gave a quiet mewl and turned his head to look at Sam. The blue-grey of his eyes were cloudy, as if he was in subspace but it was from edging himself so much, holding on as hard as he could.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Gabriel wormed his oil slicked hand between the pillow and Lucifer’s hip, stroking him firmly. “Let go, Heylel.”

Lucifer _did_ rip the sheets as he gasped and whined. He rocked his hips into the pillow and Gabriel’s hand quickly, needing one extra nudge to break his tight control.

Sam growled as he raised the paddle and brought it down once more, the resounding crack filling the room.

Lucifer screamed loudly as his orgasm hit him like a freight train, spilling onto Gabriel’s hand and the pillow under his hips, his back arching into the smack. When he was spent, he slumped listlessly onto the bed, a very tiny sniffle leaving his mouth.

Working him through every shake and jerk, Gabriel curled around Lucifer when he finally collapsed to the bed while murmuring praises in his ear.

Sam tossed the paddle to the floor and crawled up to lay beside Lucifer, “That was beautiful, Heylel. You and Gabriel did so good for me. So good.”

Lucifer sniffled and buried his head into Sam’s shoulders, silently crying. The spanking wasn’t too much- far from it. He just needed a release other than orgasm and crying was the way to do it, unfortunately.

Sam gathered him into his arms and situated Lucifer so that he was laying partway on his chest while Gabriel moved around to the other side of their human to get close to him too. “It’s okay, baby. That was a tough one but you did good.” Sam assured him as he wrapped a spare arm around Gabriel and dropped a kiss to the Trickster’s forehead, “You too. Both my mates are beautiful when they're strung out and needy.”

Gabriel hummed with a slight smile and laced his slightly sticky fingers with Lucifer’s.

Lucifer sniffled and cried his way through the release, hiccupping as his tears came to their end. He squeezed Gabriel’s hand and listened to Sam’s heartbeat as he worked to calm himself down.

“Feeling better, Luci?” Gabriel was the first to ask when he noticed the tears stopping.

Lucifer sniffled, hiccupped, and nodded, opening his eyes to reveal a bright crystal blue.

“Was it too much?” Sam asked. He’d been worried afterward that he’d taken it too far, pushed Lucifer beyond his limits.

Lucifer shook his head, giving a soft smile of reassurance, as if to say _I’m fine._

“Are you sure, because I didn’t…” Sam’s rambling was cut off by Gabriel’s hand covering his mouth.

“Sasquatch, he said no...so trust him to tell you differently.” Gabriel replaced his hand with a soft kiss, “I personally loved it.”

Lucifer nodded with a smile and nestled his head more firmly on Sam’s chest, content to be held by his lovers for a little bit and not talk.

“Okay, good.” Sam sighed as he held them tighter for a moment, giving them each soft kisses as he tried not to think about the ache between his legs.

Lucifer sighed contently and stretched before spying Sam’s hard, aching cock, tinged a dark red. He licked his lips and shimmied down the length of Sam’s body before swallowing Sam down with very little finesse.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Sam asked as he pushed himself up to his elbows and watched Lucifer’s progress.

“I think it’s kinda easy to figure out, Sammy.” Gabriel winked at him and followed his brother downward.

Lucifer smirked and swallowed around Sam’s considerable length before flicking his eyes up at Gabriel. He gave a subtle nod to Sam’s balls and pulled back far enough to suck around the head and slide a fork into Sam’s slit.

Sam cursed loudly to the ceiling, his head thumping back into his pillow. Lucifer’s tongue moving over him was nearly painful after being so hard for so long.

Taking his brother’s lead, Gabriel maneuvered himself around until he could run his tongue over Sam’s balls, causing the human to whimper above them.

Lucifer plunged back down onto Sam’s cock, bobbing his head and making sure his teeth gently scraped the underside of Sam’s length. He batted beautiful blue eyes, round and wide in angelic innocence, up to look at Sam.

“Fuck,” Sam grunted, his hand shooting down and cupping the back of Lucifer’s head as his hips thrust upward, “Not gonna last.”

“That’s the point,” Gabriel muttered as he nipped at Sam’s thigh.

Lucifer smirked and gave a firm swallow before humming pleasantly.  

Sam held on valiantly even when Gabriel moved up to swirl his tongue against his shaft where Lucifer’s lips sealed around him. But when the same angel’s hand wandered up his thigh and over his cleft to gently press against his hole, Sam lost what little control he had and spilled down Lucifer’s throat. His moans stifled as he bit the meat of his free hand because he knew how loud he was and he just remembered that there were others in the bunker besides them.

Lucifer swallowed all of Sam’s release down and milked him for every drop.

“Greedy.” Gabriel teased his brother as he flicked his tongue across the corner of his mouth, then sat up to run his hands over Sam’s stomach, “But worth it to see Sam looking so wrecked.”

Lucifer pulled off, a trail of Sam’s cum sliding out of the corner of his mouth. “It is,” he agreed, his voice hoarse from crying and deepthroating Sam.

Pulling his hand away to reveal a row of neatly lined teeth marks, Sam went to sit up but was stopped by an insistent Archangel, “And where do you think you’re going?” Gabriel smirked.

“Yeah, Sam, where do you think you’re going?” Lucifer smirked in tandem with his brother.

He looked between them and pointed toward the bathroom, “To get you some water and the cream for your backsides?”

Lucifer looked at his brother. “I suppose we should let him up then,” he said.

“Or we could keep him in bed while we apply the ointments to each other.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at Lucifer and rolled off the bed, heading toward the bathroom.

Lucifer chuckled.

“But that’s my job,” Sam protested.

Lucifer leaned in and kissed Sam deeply, shutting him up.

Wrapping his arms around Lucifer, Sam held him tight as he took his time to lick his way into Lucifer’s mouth.

Lucifer groaned into the kiss and moved to straddle Sam, allowing the human to control the kiss.

“Hey you two,” Gabriel said as he came back into the room with a glass of water in one hand and arnica in the other.

Lucifer smirked into the kiss, still leaving his lips on Sam’s.

“Stop with the groping and necking,” Gabriel placed the glass of water on the table and popped the top off the cream, squirting some into his palm.

Lucifer pulled off of Sam, grinning wickedly. “But why?” he asked.

“Because I feel left out.” Gabriel said as he started to apply the cream to Lucifer’s rear.

“We can’t have that,” Sam said with a grin as he tried to snag a hold of Gabriel’s wrist, which the angel easily evaded.

Lucifer hissed and dropped his head down to Sam’s shoulder. “Fuck.”

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel grimaced as he gentled his touch, “I could heal you with grace if you’d prefer.”

“Nah,” Lucifer chuckled through clenched teeth. “I’m good.”

“Stubborn Old Man.” Gabriel muttered with a hint of teasing to his voice.

“You love it, Crotchety Old Man,” Lucifer teased right back. “How does it look back there?”

Sam lifted his head, curious himself at the result of their playtime.

“Mild bruising and red as a cherry lollipop,” Gabriel finished applying the cream and flopped down beside them, “Mine doesn’t even sting anymore.”

“It doesn’t? I’m not surprised,” Lucifer smirked at his brother. “Twenty smacks isn’t really all that much.”

“Say that to my hand,” Sam chuckled as he shifted up to lean against the headboard.

Lucifer slowly stood up and winced as he felt the stretch of skin across his ass grow taut. “Ooohhh, that’s gonna be fun to walk on,” he hissed pleasantly.

“No bitchin’ when I offered to heal you.” Gabriel warned as he followed him and started to dress.

“Not bitching. Observing,” Lucifer corrected, limping over to his dresser and bending over to grab his flannel pajama bottoms.

“You’ll let me know if it hurts too much,” Sam added as he swung out of bed and went to the bathroom to clean up.

“Of course,” Lucifer smiled as he slipped them on.

Once the door to the bathroom was shut, Gabriel grinned broadly, “Don’t you love it when he gets all concerned and bossy these days?”

“Oh definitely,” Lucifer grinned just as broadly back. “Also, can I sit on your lap, please?”

“When do you ever have to ask?” Gabriel said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and opened his arms to Lucifer.

Lucifer slid onto his brother’s lap tenderly and nosed into his neck with a heavy yet content sigh.

“I guess I should wish you a happy un-birthday.” Gabriel said as he held Lucifer tightly.

“And I should do the same to you,” Lucifer murmured.

. **oOo**.

Mary Rose all but bounced around the table where both birthday cakes stood. The first was covered in chocolate frosting and gummy worms so it looked like they were crawling in and out of dirt. The second looked like a clown exploded all over it due to the excessive amount of edible multicolored glitter poured over the white frosting. “Unca Dean, we forgot candles.”

“No, we didn’t. Luci and Gabe are much too old for candles. There’d be so many we’d burn down the bunker.”  Dean patiently explained as he set out a stack of plates for later.

“But it’s not a birthday cake without them.” She pouted as she started to tug on her braid.

Lucifer came limping out of the bedroom, smiling. “Where’s my princess?” He cooed.

Mary Rose raced over to him, looking put out and borderline upset. “Tell Unca Dean to give you candles like I had.”

Lucifer laughed and swung her onto his hip. “How about. .. I do this.” With a flick of Grace, two sets of number candles appeared on the cakes. On his dirt cake, it read “51”. On Gabriel’s glittery gateau, the numbers read “46”. “Is that better, Princess?”

She nodded and threw her arms around his neck, “Are you really 5-1, Mommy? Because Unca Dean said you were old and that’s really old.”

“He certainly has the limp of an old man,” Dean said with a knowing smirk, “Sciatica acting up or is it a case of Gluteus Contusion?”

“I am really 51, dear.” Lucifer winked at Dean. “Gluteus Contusion. You know how your brother gets when there’s a catcher- that pitching arm really comes in handy.”  

Dean narrowed his eyes slightly as he sucked a touch of frosting from his finger. He still worried for the angels after Sam’s slip up a few years back and it kept him watchful of any signs that things were going too far again, “No fouls thrown?”

“No fouls, just a runner unwilling to go home for a bit,” Lucifer laughed.

“Don’t make me pull umpire on you fuckwits.” Dean grumbled as he passed by his angel-in-law.

Mary Rose giggled and loudly whispered to her mother, “He said fuckwit.”

“Yes, he did, didn’t he? Dean, what have we said about language around the child?” Lucifer inquired.

Dean rolled his eyes as he pushed a chair in and headed toward the kitchen, “The same thing we said about letting her watch Twilight but that was thrown out the window last week when I found her watching it on Netflix. We have a parental lock now.”

Lucifer sighed and shook his head. “Remember, Princess, we don’t say the naughty words Uncle Dean says,” he stage whispered, teasing his brother in law.

“Like she wouldn’t learn it from things heard through walls,” Dean said as a parting shot before he left the room.

“What are we hearing through walls now?” Sam said as he entered with Gabriel on his heels.

“Naughty words,” Lucifer said with a smile.

“Well that’ll be a long list.” Gabriel snorted as he took Mary Rose from Lucifer so they could inspect the cakes, “Gumdrop, these are beautiful. Did you make it look like dirt all by yourself?”

Lucifer smiled and waited for his daughter’s answer.

“Yeah, Unca Dean let me smash the oreos up with his hammer,” She said with a grin, clearly delighted at the activity, “An’ then I put in the worms.”

“Oh wow, oreos. I love oreos.” Gabriel said as he kissed the side of her head, “And what about the glittery one?”

“It’s a fairy clown cake, Papa, not glittery.” Mary Rose corrected as Sam shot a look to Lucifer, like he could have controlled their daughter’s creativity.

Lucifer raised a brow, as if to say “Seriously?”

“She’s turning into a mini you with smatterings of Gabe’s humor, so yes.” Sam patted his mate on the shoulder and went to get a closer look at the cakes.

“Actually that wouldn’t be too far from the truth.” said a voice behind them, “I’ve always been a fan of Nature over Nurture.”

Lucifer jumped and turned to look at his Father. “You know, normal parents just _knock_ on the front door,” he said, striding over to him with a smile.

Chuck shrugged as he stuck his hands in his pockets, “True, but I’m me.”

Lucifer chuckled and hugged Chuck. “And I wouldn’t want you to change.” He nestled his face into the crook of his father’s neck and sighed softly.

Breaking the hug, Chuck clapped his second oldest on the shoulder with a warm smile, “A very small bird told me that there were some birthday’s happening today. Happy Unbirthday, Nova.” Chuck looked over to Gabriel and shared the same smile, “You too, kiddo.”

“Thank you, Father,” Lucifer hummed.

“Thanks, Dad.” Gabriel echoed as he snuck a finger full of frosting and shoved it in his mouth.

Mary Rose squealed indignantly and tried to bat at Gabriel’s hand, “NO PAPA! No eating cake with your fingers!”

Lucifer laughed and looped his arms around his Father’s neck as he stood behind him, resting his chin on the top of Chuck’s head, beaming.

“No hitting, Mary.” Sam admonished as he took her from Gabriel and placed her on his hip, “And stop pawing the cake, Gabriel.”

“I thought that was the best part of cake. Sneaking a taste.” Chuck added as he patted Lucifer’s forearm.

Lucifer hummed idly as he held his Father close to him, feeling a bit needy for him for some reason.

Gabriel nodded as he sucked his finger clean, “My sentiment exactly.”

“Well no one is having a crumb until dinner is in our stomachs.” Dean announced as he and Castiel came out of the kitchen carrying a bowl of pasta and platter of garlic bread.

Lucifer’s hand reached out to grab a slice of garlic bread, but Castiel twisted away from him. “We will sit as a family and eat. Not scrounge like animals,” the younger angel scowled at his brother before setting the plate down.

“I wan’ three meatballs, Mommy. The big ones.” Mary Rose announced as Sam sat her in her chair.  

Lucifer withdrew from Chuck’s hold to serve his daughter’s food. “Are you going to eat them all?” he asked warmly.

“Yes!” She picked up her fork in her fist and waited patiently.

“No, she won’t.” Gabriel correct, “Try one and some noodles. Then if you want more, you can have it.”

Lucifer kissed the top of her head as he loaded noodles and sauce onto her plate.

Just as everyone was sitting down, there was the sound of loud knocking on the front door that echoed through to where they were seated.

“Who the hell?” Dean wondered as he got up from the table, grabbing the gun strapped underneath.

Lucifer stood up quickly and walked to the door. Pressing his hand up against it, he let his Grace tendril out before opening the door, to check for ill intent. Sensing none, he opened the door. “Micha?” He asked softly as he looked at his older sibling.

The former Archangel turned human stood shyly in the doorway and held up two small wrapped packages. “I’m told it’s traditional to bring gift to a birthday celebration.”

Lucifer smiled and gestured her in. “You didn’t have to, it was a bit last minute,” he said. Closing the door, he kissed their her chastely. “How are you doing?”

Michael shrugged as she hugged the presents to her chest, “Working on my genuflecting in this body. My knees aren’t as sturdy as when we were young.”

Lucifer smiled. “Knees are a pain. But it all depends on the kind of genuflecting one does when one gets on them,” he smirked, unable to help ribbing his sibling.

Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red and her hands flew up to cover them in further embarrassment, “LUCIFER!”

“That’s my name,” Lucifer beamed, a laugh bubbling up in his throat.

“You always were blasphemous.” Michael muttered.

“Especially when he’s on his knees,” Dean said as he came up to them and tucked the gun in the waistband of his jeans, “Nice meatsuit, Michael. Clearance at the thrift shop?”

Lucifer turned a very strong equivalent of Sam’s bitchface to his best friend. “Dean. Apologize,” he said quietly, but in a dangerous voice.

“For what?” Dean asked, either oblivious or unwilling to admit wrongdoing.

Michael shook her head as her shoulders slumped, “Unnecessary, Heylel. I deserve his contempt.”

“It is absolutely fucking necessary,” Lucifer said firmly. He stepped into Dean’s space. “Would you consider this vessel of mine something I ‘picked up from the clearance rack at the thrift shop’?” he murmured lowly.

Dean stayed unmoving in his stance until he looked up into Lucifer’s eyes that had a faint red tinge to them. He knew that Michael was important to Lucifer and Gabriel and even accepted it most days but today his mouth overrode his good judgement and made him speak where he’d have remained silent. He clenched his jaw because he hated being forced to apologize for anything and held Lucifer’s gaze, “I’m sorry, Mike.”

“Apology accepted.” She responded quickly and tugged on Lucifer’s elbow, “Isn’t it, brother?”

Lucifer looked at his sibling and sighed. “Yes, Micha,” he murmured, kissing her forehead chastely. “It is.” He looked at Dean, gratefulness in his eyes.

Dean waved off the angel and headed back to the dinner table shaking his head. It had started off a nice relaxed evening and now he felt he needed to be on guard with Michael around.

“Castiel, set another plate out!” Lucifer announced as he brought Michael into the kitchen. “Micha came over.”

Gabriel was the first to jump up from the table and wrap his arms around his sibling, “Mikey, It’s good to see you.”

“And you as well, little brother.” She said as she squeezed him tight, reveling in the love she felt from him and Lucifer.

Castiel set out a clean plate and came over to join in the small reunion, “Michael.”

Lucifer smiled and kissed Michael’s forehead again, beaming at his Father.

Mary Rose tried to wiggle out of her seat but Sam stopped her with a quick tap to the table, a reminder to eat because she’d see her aunt soon.

Turning to Castiel, Michael pulled the youngest angel into the hug which caused Castiel to let out a soft grunt. “I apologize for...everything.”

Lucifer smiled and went to sit down at his spot at the table, grabbing a piece of garlic bread.

Castiel stiffly accepted the hug but was more accepting of the apology. He’d had time over the past several years to reflect on Michael and Lucifer’s actions, coming to the conclusion that they were no worse than Dean and Sam when they argued, just more powerful. Nodding, Castiel finished the hug and invited Michael to the table to join them.

Gabriel clapped her on the shoulder and ushered her to the seat between Mary Rose and Chuck. The Father looked at Michael with a kind smile, “I’m glad you could make it.” He murmured.

Michael gave a soft smile. “It is of no matter, attending the birthday celebration of my brothers,” she said softly back. She looked at Lucifer, who was leaning into Sam’s personal space for a chaste kiss, his entire aura glowing in happiness. Gabriel was fussing over Mary Rose and she turned back to her Father. “They deserve this happiness, more than anyone, especially Lucifer.”

“You deserve some too, Michael.” Chuck answered as he filled her plate with food, glancing around the table and holding back a chuckle when he saw Dean trying to get Castiel to twirl his pasta onto a fork without using a spoon.

Michael gave a shrug and looked once more at her favorite brother, chowing down on garlic bread. “I suppose so,” she said with a sigh.

Chuck placed a gentle hand on hers, “You do. That’s the reason I brought you back and gave you a chance to live a human life. To experience the full spectrum of this world.”

Michael looked at her Father. “Lucifer asked for me to be human, and most days I struggle to understand why it’s better than Hell,” she confessed quietly.

He regarded her seriously before leaning in and whispering low enough so the others’ wouldn’t hear him, **“Are you truly that unhappy, my child?”**

She sighed. “ **It’s not an unhappiness, per se. I’m lonely, Father. I don’t have the Host. I don’t have** **_you._ ** **It’s not the same. I’m not** **_home._ ** **The only times I feel true peace are at Mass or when Lucifer comes to visit. The world is a cruel, almost unforgiving place.”** She looked down at her pasta and sighed. **“I want to be with my family again. Is that such a bad thing to want?”**

**“Do you think you’re ready for all of that? The host is better now that I’m back but they still have their moments where it’s a trial to be in their presence.”** Chuck said as he lifted his eyes to watch his first born carefully.

Michael shook her head. **“I’m not, Father. There must be something Lucifer wants me to learn. That you want me to learn. And whatever it is, I haven’t learned it yet.”** She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Chuck nodded sagely as he turned back to his plate, **“For what it’s worth, I hear your prayers and I’ve tried to answer them as best as I could.”**

**“Really?”** Michael said. **“You’ve tried to cure female menstruation?”**

A bark of laughter shot out of the Heavenly Father which he quickly swallowed back down and waived off the curious stares. Once he wasn’t the center of attention, he answered **“It’s inherent in the design. There’s nothing to cure. But some of the more reasonable ones have gotten some attention.”**

Michael gave a plaintive look. **“It’s not funny, Father. Do you realize how** **_painful_ ** **and** **_annoying_ ** **it is? I called Lucifer the first time because I thought I was dying!!”**

“It’s a little funny.” Chuck giggled, switching to English and taking a bite of bread.

“What’s a little funny?” Mary Rose asked as she wiggled out of her chair, having eaten all she was going to until she got to say a proper hello to her Auntie Michelle.

Michael smiled and hauled Mary onto her lap. “Adult stuff between me and your grandfather,” She chuckled. “How’re you doing, kiddo?”

“I’m good. I made Mommy and Papa a cake.” Mary Rose announced proudly as she pointed to the cakes in the center of the table.

Michael beamed, “Those look very good. Did you know your Mommy used to eat _real worms?_ ”

“Micha,” Lucifer pouted, having heard his sibling’s voice with that. “Not that story again.”

Mary Rose’s eyes went wide with a small gasp, “Really?! Live ones?”

“And you kiss him, Sam?” Dean piped up with a grin, a bit of sauce stuck to his bottom lip.

“I WAS A CHILD,” Lucifer announced plaintively.

“Yes, live ones,” Michael said solemnly, ignoring Lucifer’s indignation, “He used to put a few in his mouth, dangling from his lips, and chase me around with them.”

Lucifer groaned and buried his head in his hands.  

Gabriel cackled behind his hand while Sam wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“I remember that.” Chuck added wistfully, “I think one time he had eight of them and tried to tell everyone he was an octopus.”

“ _I was a toddler. Give me a break,_ ” Lucifer hissed softly.

“It was adorable.” Chuck said with a smile.

Mary Rose turned to Lucifer and stuck out her tongue, making a ‘blech’ noise, “You don’t eat them anymore, right Mommy?”

“Nah, only worms I eat are gummy worms,” Lucifer assured his daughter with a smile.

“And maybe a couple others,” Dean teased from across the table, making Sam blush slightly.

“Dean!” Lucifer said, leaning across the table and flicking his best friend in the ear. “There are CHILDREN present!”

“What?! We’re talking about worms.” Dean said with a laugh as he flinched away from Lucifer to keep from getting flicked again.

Castiel reached under the table and squeezed his mate’s knee, “Perhaps you can save your ribbing of Lucifer until Mary has gone to bed.”

“Where would the fun be in that?” Dean grinned.

“Oh, I don’t know. I could always make you a woman for the rest of your life.” Chuck smirked at his ‘son in law’ and shoved a piece of bread in his mouth.

Lucifer snickered and nestled himself back in his seat, grabbing another piece of bread.

“That would be interesting,” Castiel mused, “But I would miss certain aspects of Dean as he is.”

“I bet I can name them too.” Gabriel snorted.

Michael blushed and hid her hands behind her face. “Do all dinner conversations with you end up being raunchy?” she asked quietly.

Lucifer laughed and reached across the table to hold his sibling’s hands. “Not usually. Something must be in the air today,” he soothed. “But get used to it, Micha. It’s a human thing.”

“So I’ve noticed,” she mumbled.

“Only a human thing?” Sam finally added with an eyebrow raised at his older mate, “I seem to remember three angels who regularly gossip about their humans.”

Dean snorted as he stood to begin clearing the table, “Regularly? Try every damned chance they get and don’t forget the things they tell Cas about. Some of that stuff is just...wrong.”

“Is it wrong for beings who love each other to express it creatively?” Castiel inquired.

“And is it wrong for older brothers to teach younger brothers things that they should know?” Lucifer shot back, smirking.

Michael shook her head. “Lucifer, I’m fairly certain that you’re the one corrupting our little brother,” she commented.

“That’s my job, corrupting the younger generation,” Lucifer smirked. He looked at Sam. “It’s not gossiping, it’s passing along information. It’s reconnaissance.”

“If it’s not gossip then HOW does Castiel know about the mole…” Sam glanced at his daughter and revised what he was about to say, “In my bathing suit area?”

“Mommy, you not supposed to talk about bathing suit spots. That’s private.”

“There’s a mole in your bathing suit spot?” Lucifer asked in mild shock. “I didn’t know that!”

Michael kicked her brother in the shin. “You’re an idiot, Lucifer.”

Lucifer grinned at his sibling.

Chuck cleared his throat and clapped his hands together while Sam glared at his mate, “How about some cake? I personally have my eye on the sparkly one.”

Lucifer beamed and looked at his mate. “I love you,” he cooed.

“I’m not so sure if you’re telling everyone about my anatomy.” Sam poked him in the side and stood to help Dean clear the table.

Lucifer squeaked and pouted. He spied his cake and licked his lips before tugging it to him easily, eyes lighting up.

Sam leaned in and whispered to him, “Only good boys get cake. Have you been a good boy?”

Lucifer straightened and looked up at Sam, his eyes going round and open. “Mostly, I took my spankings like a good boy,” he pointed out softly.

With a smile like a cat who got the cream, Sam winked at Lucifer and slid a knife in front of him, “And was so pretty doing so.”

Gabriel caught a snippet of their conversation and shook his head in amusement before pulling his cake in front of him.

Lucifer blushed slightly and took the knife. “Thank you,” he said.

“Alright kids, time to light some candles.” Dean said as he came back into the room and pulled a lighter from his pocket, “Rosemary, you’re to start us singing once everything is lit.”

Lucifer sighed and nodded as he waited.

Mary Rose sat up straight in Michael’s lap and waited until the candles were burning brightly to start singing, the rest of the party joining in and sounding more like an out of tune accordion than a choir, but it was all done with love and a touch of joviality. When the last note died out, Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut and huffed out a breath to blow out his candles.

Lucifer breathed out his candles easily and with a warm smile.

“What’d you wish for, Papa and Mommy?” Mary Rose asked as she leaned over the table to get closer, practically laying on the tabletop.

Lucifer chuckled and ruffled his daughter’s hair. “You can’t tell birthday wishes, Princess. Then they don’t come true,” he hummed.

“He’s right,” Gabriel said as he started to slice his cake, “What if Mommy wished for another little girl? It wouldn’t be a surprise if we told you.”

Sam’s head snapped up from where he was holding out a plate to be filled and stared in stunned silence at Gabriel.

Michael looked at Lucifer with wide eyes. “Luka,” She whispered, using her pet name for him.

Lucifer blushed and smiled shyly down at his plate. “We’re not a hundred percent sure, yet,” he admitted quietly. “Few more tests but I think it’s going to happen.”

“What will happen?” Sam asked as he looked between the angels.

Chuck gave his sons a knowing smile and patted Michael’s hand.

Michael gasped softly. “Oh, Luka,” she breathed, beaming at her younger brother.

Lucifer smiled and looked at Sam. “Sam, I think I’m pregnant,” he said softly.

“WHAT?!” Sam and Dean shrieked in unison.

“What’s pregnant?” Mary Rose asked

Lucifer laughed. “It’s not Nephilim, it’s something else.” He reached across the table to hold Gabriel’s hand. “The first angel to be born in several millennia.”

Michael gasped. “No! You’re joking, right?” she asked, beaming.

Lucifer shook his head. “There’s a new little angel joining us in a year,” he said. “Roughly.”

“Wait a fucking New York minute. Are you telling me that Lucifer, who is a DUDE, has got a bun in the oven?” Dean asked incredulously as the color drained from Sam’s face.

“Language, there are children present,” Lucifer said calmly. “But yes, that is what we’re saying. Angels’ concept of gender is very fluid. The fledgling will be sustained with my Grace and when the time comes, it’ll mimic a natural birth but born through Grace. The whole process is beautiful.”

Mary Rose’s eyes grew wide and she gasped, “I’m gonna have a brother?”

“Oh shit.” Sam muttered as he pushed away from the table and put his head between his knees, taking deep breaths to stop the room from spinning. Gabriel reached over and calmly rubbed along his back.

“Or a sister,” Michael hummed, smiling at her brother. “Congratulations, Luka.”

“Thank you,” Lucifer smiled. Noticing Sam, he got off of his seat and kneeled in front of his mate. Resting his head on his knee, he looked up at him. “Sam?” he asked softly, in a vulnerable tone.

“You’re… pregnant?” Sam finally asked with a gulp as he looked up at Lucifer, “When was I going to be told?”

“When Gabriel and I were confident that it worked,” Lucifer whispered. “We didn’t want to give you false hope. There were already a couple of false alarms. I’m fairly certain that my Father just confirmed that it finally took.” He closed his eyes, blinking away a few unbidden tears.

Michael noticed that her little brother was on the verge of tears and she stood up, but Castiel’s gentle touch and shake of his head told her to sit back down, and so she did, but her immediate instinct was to hold him.

“I didn’t even know you were trying.” Sam whispered and dipped his head back down, “I feel a little left out and confused.”

Lucifer picked up Sam’s hand and played with his fingers a little bit. “I’ve been trying ever since Father said I could,” he admitted quietly. “Knowing my child wouldn’t be struck down was enough to make me brave enough to try.” He looked down and away from his mate, in shame and embarrassment.

“Why didn’t you two tell me? I would have… I wouldn’t have…” Sam said as he looked up at Gabriel, thinking back to earlier that day when they’d been playing rough and spankings were plentiful.

“Why didn’t they tell you that guy angels can get knocked up?” Dean asked and quickly cut a scared look to Castiel, “You can’t...can you?”

“My Grace is not structured like Lucifer’s is,” Castiel said with a chuckle. “Lucifer’s Grace has always been a nurturing sort, one that fledglings grow best in.”

Lucifer sighed. “We didn’t tell you earlier because we weren’t sure and because I don’t want to be treated as though I’m made of glass throughout,” he said. “You remember the last time I didn’t allow myself to go under and let myself be taken care of? Do you want a repeat of that, only worse?”

“No,” Sam sighed and looked up at the table full of people, all of them studiously paying attention to their plates or at least pretending, except for Mary Rose who was practically vibrating in her chair, and Dean who looked like he was one step away from having a stroke. “Let’s talk about this later, after I’ve wrapped my mind around it.”

“But-” Lucifer said, but Michael’s finger was in front of his lips and he looked up at his sibling.

Michael smiled down warmly at her brother. “Come on, Luka, let’s get you cleaned up,” she murmured, gently standing him up and leading him down to the bathroom after receiving permission from Gabriel.

The moment the bathroom door was closed, Lucifer buried his head into Michael’s shoulder. “He hates me,” he whimpered irrationally as tears flowed freely from his eyes.

“No, he doesn’t,” Michael murmured as she stroked a hand over her brother’s hair, “You’ve surprised him is all. You and Gabriel are operating outside of his knowledge.”

Lucifer whimpered and cried some more into his sibling’s shoulder, feeling what felt like Sam’s rejection burning in his veins.

“Luka, look at me,” Michael said as she cupped his cheeks and drew his head from her shoulder. Once his eyes met hers, she brushed her thumb over the tear tracks on his cheeks, “Sam loves you. I see it every time he looks at you. So don’t doubt that he won’t love this would be child with every ounce of his being. He needs time to process is all.”

Lucifer sniffled and hiccupped, nodding along to what his older sibling was saying, tears still flowing down his face. “I was gonna tell him tonight, once Malachi and I confirmed,” he whimpered. “I. . . I didn’t want to hurt him if the seed didn’t take. It’s taken _so long,_ Micha.”

After a minute, he swallowed and looked at Michael directly. “Is this. . . Is this making you feel. . . Jealous at all?” he asked softly.  

Michael lifted her hand and wobbled it, “A little but I’ll manage.”

A sharp knock sounded on the bathroom door followed by Gabriel’s voice, “Heylel, can I come in?”

“Yeah,” Lucifer sniffled. “You can come in.”

Gabriel opened the door and squeezed into the bathroom, “Sam and Dean are doing dishes and having their Winchester freakout. Mary Rose and Dad are playing Mario Kart. Are you okay?”

Lucifer nodded a little bit. “Kinda,” he admitted. “Just... the usual pregnancy bullshit.”

“It’s a little early for pregnancy hormones of any kind, sugar momma.” Gabriel patted Michael on the back and pecked Lucifer on the cheek.  

“Especially since it’s not been confirmed,” Michael added.

“This feels too much like what was going on with Castiel for it to be false,” Lucifer said. “It’s early, but every fledgling is different.” He turned to the sink and put the cold water on to splash his face with it.

“And this time you’re earthbound. That’s sure to cause changes.” Michael glanced at Gabriel and made to move toward the door. Although happy for her brothers, the continued dwelling on past fledglings along with the prospective new one had Michael feeling out of place, “I think I’ll go see how Father is faring against your first born on video games.”

Lucifer reached out and latched onto his older sibling, nosing into her neck, feeling abnormally clingy.

Michael sighed as she wrapped her arms around Lucifer, “I’ll always care for you but I’m not the one you should be turning to, Heylel.” She pulled back and kissed his forehead before she slipped from his hold and out of the bathroom.

Lucifer sighed and slumped a bit dejectedly, watching his sibling leave as tears filled his eyes again. “Malachi?” he asked quietly.

Gabriel gathered Lucifer into his arms and held him tight, “It’s okay, baby. I’m here.”

Lucifer turned into his mate’s hold and let out his tears once more, clinging to his mate needily.

“I refuse to be beat by a 6 year old again.” Chuck said through the bathroom door, “Her ability with that game is disgusting, so I’ve come to check on you, Little Nova.”

“Hi, Dad,” Lucifer croaked quietly, peeking his head up from his husband’s shoulder, eyes rimmed in red. “I’m okay.”

Pushing open the door, Chuck stuck his head inside and saw the state Lucifer is in, “You look like you’ve been condemned. It can’t be all that bad.”

Lucifer gave a watery chuckle. “I looked worse than this when I Fell,” he whispered. “Just the usual pregnancy bullshit combined with feeling rejected and clingy. That’s all.” He sat up a little and wiped at his cheeks harshly. “It’ll pass.”

Chuck scratched at his beard thoughtfully, “Then I probably shouldn’t tell you that you and Gabriel have achieved a Gemini.”

Lucifer fainted dead away and thankfully Gabriel was there to catch him, “Did you just seriously drop the twin bomb on us?”

Chuck shrugged. “You’re a very virile angel, Gabriel, and Lucifer’s always been very fertile.”

“Still… twins?!” Gabriel looked in wonder at Lucifer, “Sam is gonna flip his shit.”

Chuck nodded. “I’m sure he’ll be just as thrilled.”

“I hope so,” Gabriel said quietly, deep in thought.

**.oOo.**

Lucifer walked around the bedroom, climbing into bed and curling to hide away under the covers. Gabriel was tucking Mary in, as it was his turn, and Sam was in the bathroom. He took a deep breath and let it out, tired from the events of the day and the news he received. “ _There were bells on the hill, but I never heard them ringing,_ ” he sang quietly, closing his eyes, “ _No, I never heard them at all, ‘til there was you._ ”

Sam came out of the bathroom and slipped under the covers, curling his shower warm body against Lucifer’s, “ _There were birds in the sky but I never saw them winging. No, I never saw them at all, ‘til there was you.”_ he sang softly before pressing a kiss to the back of Lucifer’s neck.

Lucifer gave a small smile and cuddled hesitantly into Sam. “Hi,” he whispered softly.

“Hi,” Sam whispered back, “So is it true? Are Gabe and I going to be Daddies again?”

Lucifer nodded, rolling over to look at Sam. “Yes. We’re...” he swallowed, averting Sam’s eyes. “We’re having twins.”

Sam’s eyes widened as he silent let out a ‘wow’, then he pulled Lucifer into a single kiss that quickly devolved into a flurry of them over his cheeks, mouth and eyelids.

Lucifer let out a yip and surrendered himself to Sam’s affections, clinging to his mate. Relief washed over him that Sam was just as thrilled as he and Gabriel were about expanding their little family.

When Sam finally settled down, he stroked his fingers over Lucifer’s cheek, “I’ll admit that it’s strange to think of you pregnant and I’m a little upset you didn’t tell me sooner, but I want you to know that I love this. Just like I love you and Gabe.”

“I love you too, Sam,” Lucifer whispered softly. “I just... I’ve been through this before and know how distressing it can be and I didn’t want... I didn’t want to hurt you like that.”

“Before?” Sam pulled back to look his mate in the eye, “What happened before?”

Lucifer gave a small smile. “Do you think this the only fledgling I’ve fathered?” he asked softly. “I’ve nurtured one other fledgling before in my Grace.”

“I didn’t even know you could do that. I thought angels kinda poofed into existence in the beginning and stayed around until they were killed.”

“Most were. Some, however, were created through unions of other angels,” Lucifer sighed wistfully, remembering when he was pregnant with Castiel and the fledgling was born. It was a shame his son had no clue that he was his father, and he once again cursed Naomi for destroying something that could have aided his little moonlight in everything.

“I take it you had a success and a not so successful experience before.” Sam wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s waist.

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah. One success. Beautiful child. I was thrilled.” He sighed heavily. “Unfortunately, during the War, he was a casualty.” He nuzzled into Sam’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry you lost him,” Sam said as he thought Lucifer literally meant the angel had died, “It’ll be different this time. We’ll raise those twins of yours just like we have Mary and I’m sure they’ll be as beautiful as their Mama and Papa.”

Lucifer smiled and nuzzled into Sam with a happy sigh. “You’re gonna be in for a fucking ride, Sam,” he murmured. “I’m sure Michael can give you horror stories about when I was pregnant the last time.”

“I can imagine.” Sam said with a barely concealed chuckle.

“He’s going to be a bitch,” Gabriel said as he came into the room and shut the door behind him, “I remember even if I was still knee high to a waterfall. The cravings alone were enough to drive everyone to distraction.”

Lucifer giggled and he looked over at his mate. “Luckily, you’re too young to remember the way my hormones fluctuated,” he teased.

“I can handle it,” Sam said with confidence as he opened up his arms for Gabriel to slid into the nest behind Lucifer, “If I can handle his nesting when Mary arrived, I can handle anything.”

Lucifer snuggled into his mates and closed his eyes as he started to drift off to sleep, sending six sets of loving pulses of Grace out. Two for his mates, two for his fledglings growing inside of him, one to Mary, and one, thinner than the rest, to the fledgling that he raised and still loved.


End file.
